A Walk in the Wrong Plane
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: the infamous planewalkers find themselves veered off course by Nicol Bolas who was trying to buy some time for one reason or another. They end up on a strange plane named Earth and in the care of three college students, or 5 depending on how you count. (ie: friends and i got bored and this happened)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night, pretty decent as well. Payton stared at her computer as she typed up another page for an essay due the next day. It was long and she didn't know why she had to have five pages to explain how a camera works, but she said she would do it. She looked up at the clock and took it to luck that her class was later in the day and her only one, but she still had to work, seeing that it was a little after 11:30. Her eyes darted to the window to watch for a light that may be pulling up but no signs of Abel coming home was there yet. She had texted him that she would pay him back later if he brought her home a coffee from his work. Her music played softly seeing that Mari was asleep in the room. It sounded like a buzz because she was so focused. But not that focused to ignore the crash in the kitchen in the next room.

Payton looked at Mari and could see her shaking under the covers so she knew she had to investigate this alone. Normally the brunette would grab a knife but those were in the kitchen, where the crashing continued. The short girl stood up and wondered if it was just the cats, however she felt said furry feline rubbing on her legs as soon as she was up. Slowly and quietly, she made her way to the doorway and stood to the side and picked her phone out of her pocket and placed the camera on it. Taking a soft breath she turned it around and put it out slightly, starting to angle it so she could see into the room.

Almost dropping the phone, she brought it back in and held her breath. _'oh fuck. Oh fuck. What the hell?!' _she thought as she went over what she had just seen. Magic the gathering was a card game she loved to play, all three of them did, but she never thought something like this would happen. No amount of make-up could do that and she was smart enough to figure that out. Quickly she texted Mari, knowing her friend would do what she said because she wouldn't joke about something like this. 'Mari! Lock the Geek Cave and hide in Cain's room.' She heard scrambling in the living room and someone going upstairs.

Unfortunately this brought attention to the doorway and a dangerously soft male voice sounded out, "We know you're there, come out." Payton bit her lip and held up her hands high above her head. Stepping into view very slowly she started speaking, "I'm unarmed, I'm weak, I'm safe. I mean no harm." It sounded like the corniest line ever but she didn't know what else to say. She stared at the three planeswalkers that had their eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. Nissa Revane, Gideon, and Tibalt stood there in front of her and Payton was definitely the shortest person in the room. Her mind went blank at the moment and she knew she had to say something to make sure at least Tibalt didn't go at her. She knew enough about Nissa that she was pretty certain the elf wouldn't attack without being provoked. As far as Gideon went, Mari had said he never attacked without a plan. Tibalt was the least known about and his presence worried her greatly.

Nissa clicked something in a different language, probably her own, before she spoke in an almost broken English. "Why are we brought here," she questioned Payton, almost jolting forward when the half-demon bent at the knees as if to attack. Gideon was more worried about the horned man in the room than the small girl in front of them, a human civilian by the looks of it. The people he protects, so Tibalt was a threat as far as he was concerned with the way the man licked his lips slowly and the sadistic stare he gave the new victim.

Payton opened her mouth and at first nothing came out. What does one say to three supposedly fake people who were disgruntled and had no clue where they were? "I don't know…you're the one that crashed into my house." She was being sarcastic, it was a defense she used in these situations and she only hoped that she could convince them not to fight like little kids and be civil enough for a good chat. They all tensed at this and she noted the red man send an even more feral smirk at her.

Gideon stepped forward and put his hand out in front of her "Run," He said immediately as he prepared for the imminent attack. Payton took the advice and first backed away before turning to run. She heard a laugh and another several crashes. Soon she felt arms around her waist and she was twirled around almost gracefully. "Where are you going, little girl," Tibalt whispered into her ear painfully soft before he slammed her into the ground, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. "The fun hasn't started yet!" Her vision faded to black but faded back in long enough for her to roll through his legs and stand up to run and stumble into the next room. She got to the door and she turned for a moment to try for the handle just to be slammed into the wall. She felt warm liquid drip down her neck and onto her face, since something fell from the wall and hit her head, before she slid to the floor.

A large man stepped between them and flung the crazed demon back but he landed on his feet. The smirk on his face showed how much fun he was having. Her vision started to fade out when the sound of a very familiar motorcycle rang in the air.

Cain flung his helmet off onto the ground. He would worry about picking it up later but right now he was too pissed to care. Those annoying customers, the annoying manager, everything was annoying him and he had just had a plain shitty day. He wanted nothing more than to change out of this outfit and relax. Grabbing the coffee he trudged to the front door and fumbled with his keys before finding the right one and opening it. He heard a snarl, saw a familiar looking red man change course and charge at him, and faintly smelt blood. All things in question combined caused him to react quickly. Using his rage and the surprise of an actual attack, his hand connected immediately with the other's throat and he slammed him hard to the ground. Stunned silence filled the room and he stood and set the coffee on the table beside the door. "Stay down," he growled out at the man on the floor and pointed to the coffee he set down and glanced at Payton, which he didn't notice was out already, "Coffee," he snarled. He stepped on Tibalt then over to the staircase, ignoring everyone else's existence and started up the stairs. Tibalt growled and jumped up after a few more moments and ran at Cain again. A deep throated growl came from the man on the stairs before he slammed his foot into the demon's chest and sent him back down the stairs "And stay down," he yelled. With this he continued his ascent and disappeared into his room. It looked like Tibalt hit hard enough to be knocked out and vines appeared from the floor to tightly bind him.

Gideon knelt beside the unconscious girl and cautiously looked at the elf who looked confused by something. He picked the human up carefully and moved her away from the unconscious madman on the floor. His worry was the girl now and even if she was suspicious with odd clothing, an odd plane to begin with, she could be one of the ones to help them figure things out. The elf took one last look at the man she had bound and decided the two humans would be better company than exploring this odd world alone. Nissa followed him and watched as he laid her on the floor in a bigger room no farther from the kitchen area they had been in. It felt like an odd set up to her but once more that was the least of their worries.

Slowly she knelt down on the other side of the human and stared at the unconscious face of the girl before going down and putting a long ear to her chest. Gideon tensed but did nothing as he focused pressing a nearby towel on the girl's head, though he was glad to find the wound wasn't as bad as he thought, she was just a bleeder it looked like. Leaning back up Nissa gave a short nod meaning she was still alive enough and stood up to go around the household they were in. Looking down at the frail girl, Gideon was very confused. So far two people lived here, a woman and a smaller man than himself that could take down a demon when he didn't. He had been trying to call on his mana, but found he couldn't, neither could the elf as she usually could. When the elf returned he stood up and spoke, "Watch her and keep pressure on the wound as I get the other one."

The elf didn't seem to like it one bit, taking commands from a human, but she did it nonetheless, taking his spot and bringing the girl closer to her. He stepped over to the staircase he had seen the other go up. Tibalt was awake and growled at him as he passed but he was ignored.

Cain got into his room and let out a frustrated growl. Someone was in here, he could smell the fear. Who would be stupid enough to hide in here without asking him? He grunted audibly, deciding that he had pretty much kicked one guy down, he was a bit content for now. Cain walked over to his closet and opened the doors, reaching in for a change of clothes. His hand met the face of Mari and he blinked a few times. They stared at each other before Mari stepped out, looking around like she expected someone else to be there.

"What are you doing, Mari," Cain commented, simply moving past her to get his clothes and started changing. Mari turned and sat on the soft futon on the floor that served as a bed. "Payton told me to lock the Geek Cave and hide in your room so I did." He looked back at her once changed and raised an eyebrow. "Would it have anything to do with the fact that I just kicked Tibalt unconscious downstairs?" Mari blinked her eyes a few times as if she had no clue of what had gone down and asked "This isn't Cain, it is?" She had heard the yells and the crashes and that had made her cower further. She should have been down there with Payton, this made her feel guilty and she vowed that she wouldn't do it again.

A knock sounded on the door and Cain turned to growl once again. He trudged over to the door and opened it harshly, just to stare up into the eyes of Gideon who regarded him then Mari with a neutral stare. So there were three here. He looked back down at the one in front of him, feeling the anger and spoke. "Both of you should come down…or your friend will die." Cain's upper lip lifted in a snarling way but pushed past the larger man and went downstairs. Mari stared at Gideon for a while before standing and running past him as well. With this he took one last look at the room and raised an eyebrow at the ornate swords and armor that hung around in an almost artistic manner before going downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone was down it was noted that Tibalt had gotten out of the feeble vines and was standing looking over Nissa's shoulder with what looked like curiosity. Nissa was tense as ever and even growled a bit at the demon who only smirked wider. No one was a big threat to him, he had just been caught by surprise, that is all. No one spoke as Cain and Mari walked over to their downed friend and took a look. Cain turned to look at Mari and pointed off somewhere to his right. "Medic kit," he grunted out to her. Mari complied and came back a second later with a rather large red box with a cross on the front. Nissa would have moved but the demon had leaned in even more to see what they were going to do. Cain was quick to wrap the girl's head and Mari busied herself with wiping the blood from her face. Everyone started to lean in closer and Cain growled loudly. "Back. The fuck. Off." The magic creatures did so and even Mari did as well. Cain rolled his eyes at Mari, "Not you, dumbass." Mari, surprisingly, was giggling at the statement while the others saw no amusement in it.

After putting away the medical supplies, Cain looked up at the planeswalkers and growled softly. He knew one of them had done this, but the question was who. After a moment or two of glaring and no words spoken, Mari was starting to fidget. Payton, their normal voice of reason, was down for who knows how long and she was stuck with what she figured was Cain and three powerful planeswalkers. The silence was starting to bear down on the lot and a soft whimper sounded, and Mari got closer to Payton who opened her eyes at last. She ran a hand along her head cringing at how much her head hurt. She slowly sat up and let her eyes adjust once again, though she felt very lightheaded. Tibalt was standing in front of her, so she glared up at him, making him smirk in amusement. "I. Hate. You. So much. Right now," she ground out at him before turning to look at Cain. "Where's my coffee?" He pointed at the table beside the door as his eyes watched her carefully, but more so the demon that was at the girl's feet.

Payton looked at Mari, "Go get it," she said to her. Mari stomped her foot. "I have to get everything around here!" A snarl from Cain and Mari was already over to the table. She brought back the coffee and handed it to the girl who unscrewed the cap and took a sip, grimacing when she found it lukewarm. She glared once more at Tibalt, who just glared back at her. She wasn't on good terms with him right now, and he knew it. He would play off of that and maybe meet the same person that had taken him down before. The thought made him smirk wider and he was about to step forward when Payton let out a gasp. "It's 1:30 in the morning! I have an essay due today! GET THE FUCK OUT!" With that she stood up and herded everyone to the nearest door which led to the backyard.

Cain snorted in amusement and Mari chuckled behind her hand. Nissa glanced around, finding peace to know they were in a wooded area. The three planewalkers and the two humans moved over to a patio where some took a seat. Cain remained standing and leaned against the house where all of them were in sight. His anger boiled as he couldn't put together who had done it, but he would find out. Mari glanced back at Cain, rather worried at this point as she felt the tension prick at her skin so she slowly reached back and put a hand on his arm, making him scowl at her. "Go play with Tic Tac, ok?" Her blue eyes looked up into his and he grunted before disappearing into the darkness.

It wasn't until he was gone and she had turned back around to meet the gazes of their guests, that Mari discovered that she had left herself alone….real smart Mari…real smart. She cleared her throat and blinked when she saw Tibalt turn to follow after Cain in the darkness. With him gone, since neither was worried about if the human could defend himself, the tension went down. Gideon slowly leaned forward and began with his questions.

"Where are we," he questioned her, his gaze never leaving the frightened look on the girl's face. He swore he saw recognition, and not only from her but the other two as well. How would the brunette inside know to make herself known as unarmed and harmless? Perhaps she had a bit of training but he couldn't be sure. He broke eye contact when he heard the elf move and stand up. She gave no words but went off into the woods. She wasn't his concern and she wanted to get a feel for the land. Perhaps it would help. Something told her not to go far though…

"um…Earth," Mari replied as cooly as she could manage. She couldn't believe Gideon was actually sitting here in front of her, it was something she could have only dreamed of happening.

While Mari was trying her best to seem ignorant to Gideon's questions, the sound of a gate being opened was on the other side of the yard. Cain didn't even shrink when the enormous dog known as Tic Tac jumped up on him, placing a paw on each shoulder to lick at his face. Cain smirked slightly and closed his eyes 'Ok…take over…'

Tibalt kept back as he watched the man who had taken him down. He wasn't bitter in the least, but interested. He kept shrouded in the dark as he watch the boy lose all of the tension in his shoulders and a small smile came to his face in less than a few seconds. The demon raised an eyebrow. He wanted to know more about this man, the other girls seemed like normal humans so far so for now this one in front of him would be in his best interest.

A deep growl came from the big dog suddenly and Abel blinked a few times as he turned around, flicking on the solar light they kept there just in time to see Tic Tac bark and jump onto Tibalt who gasped at being found out and about how heavy the dog was. Tibalt growled and was going to pull a knife out when Abel grabbed the collar and hauled him off. For now Tibalt glared as he stood.

"Sorry about that, can't be sneaking around in the dark around him," Abel stated simply, an almost bored expression on his face. He put the dog up after feeding him and filling the water bowl up and turned off the light, following Tibalt back to the light of the house. Nissa had returned and things were awkwardly quiet back with Mari, who was staring down at her hands.

Abel raised an eyebrow but leaned against the table. "I say we all need to go in and go to sleep." The suggestion was there and he couldn't care less if the planeswalkers followed them in or not as he walked inside with Mari. The door closed behind him and he was kind of relieved to see that they would be staying here instead of terrorizing the world outside. Here was probably safer for them anyways.

The TV was still playing in the living room and Mari stepped over when she realized that the sound of typing wasn't heard. She smiled softly and motioned Abel over who raised an eyebrow at the sudden enthusiasm. When he stepped over he couldn't help the smirk of amusement that came to his lips.

"Awww she's asleep," Mari cooed in a teasing way. She leaned over and gently pulled the laptop from the sleeping college student as Abel looked up and at Gideon.

"Hey dude, help me move her to the couch," he said easily making Gideon blink at the familiar tone he held. Nonetheless he stepped forward and picked the girl up, keeping an emotionless mask on. If they were to stay here, he would be hospitable to his hosts at least. Mari had left and returned with a pillow and a blanket.

When Abel had cleared a place, Gideon laid the brunette down on the pillow and Mari pulled the blanket up. Abel thought for a moment and exited the room going upstairs for a moment and returning with another smaller pillow that looked like it had been around for a while. He lifted Payton's arm and the girl seemed to either wake up enough to grab it or her body automatically searched for its favorite cuddle tool. Mari giggled behind her hand as she plugged in the laptop and saved the document before she started to clean up around the living room. The demon and the elf stood there awkwardly, but watched the seemingly normal schedule.

Abel pulled a phone out of his pocket and put the camera on, taking a few pictures of a sleeping Payton. Mari blinked in questioning, not wanting to wake the girl. "Blackmail," he said, smirking in a devious way before pocketing the phone and turning to look at the planeswalkers. They needed to decide how they would sleep.

Mari was the first to speak, in a whisper though she knew Payton was a deep sleeper. "I will share a room with Abel, and you can all figure out where to sleep as you like?" Her voice got softer as she talked seeing the others look over at her.

Nissa spoke up, "You are fine leaving her down here with him in the house?" She jerked her chin towards the demon who was standing behind her. He merely gave a wide smirk, almost proving her point in the first place.

"She's right, none of you are safe while he is here," Gideon pitched.

"Oh my, I'm so hurt," Tibalt spoke, rolling his eyes at them. Though, he knew they were smart not to trust him.

Abel nodded slowly, staring at Tibalt for a few minutes before looking at Mari. "Mari you'll sleep in my room and we will put the red man in Payton's so one of the other two can have yours."

Gideon shook his head. "I will stay downstairs with her," he motioned down at the sleeping girl he stood by.

Nissa sighed softly, "And I'll take point at your door." She didn't look too happy about having to guard them, but the elf figured these three were their only resources for the night. It wouldn't do to wake up and find them dead.

Mari frowned at Gideon and spoke up again, "Don't you do anything to her…" she said, actually managing to hold the threatening tone in her voice. She knew her friend's distrust of men, and waking up to a large man standing over her as she slept probably wouldn't be a good thing. Though she knew he wouldn't do anything, she had to make it seem like they knew nothing about them. She could only imagine the break they got not having Jace there.

Gideon looked taken aback by the comment but offered a friendly smile. "You have my word." Mari pretended to study him for a few moments before nodding and turning off the bigger lights and Gideon took his weapon off his holder and sat in front of the couch where the girl was asleep, his back to her. Abel started up the stairs followed by everyone. Tibalt was shown to the room promised and he went in after Nissa pushed him with her staff sword. She followed them to the room and sat down beside the door in the hallway. Mari went inside after grabbing a change of clothes and Abel was already inside. Mari laid down and was almost immediately asleep.

Abel exited the room and put a blanket around Nissa's shoulders before walking downstairs to give Gideon the same who nodded in response. When he returned to his room Nissa said a soft thank you as he went back in.

Everything was silent in the house except for the news that played softly in the living room downstairs. Gideon had been told that the girl liked a bit of noise as she slept, so he benefited from it. This plain and everything in it was nothing like he had seen before. He tensed slightly when he felt the girl turn over again and place her hand in his hair for maybe the fifth time that night. He could only sigh softly at it, knowing it was probably something the girl did while sleeping when younger. He couldn't help the soft smile come to his lips when she softly played with his hair, he would be a fool to not enjoy something so soothing. It soon lulled him to sleep, his mission about staking the night out for the red man forgotten.

Upstairs, Nissa had her eyes closed in a doze but her ears alert and tuned into the door that was but a few feet away from her. She was thankful for the blanket the male had given to her now, because it had gotten significantly cooler as the night went on. It was draped over her shoulders and her hands kept ready on her staff. Inside the room, Mari was sleeping like a rock, mumbling something about unicorns and Gideon in her sleep as Abel stared up at the ceiling, the insomniac trying hard to go to sleep knowing his schedule the next day meant a double shift. He heard footsteps in the room that was Payton's which was the first door seen when going up the stairs while his room was the last in the hall but not too far away, which he assumed was Tibalt. He knew it was Tibalt that had attacked Payton, but that revenge would come soon enough. Besides, Cain was asleep at the moment as was Chris, so he was left to his own tired thoughts about what these characters were doing here as he finally drifted to sleep as well.

It wasn't until Tibalt heard everyone sleeping soundly in the house that he exited the room in complete silence. He wasn't concerned about the elf as he stepped over her sleeping form successfully not waking her up. He started to crack open the door when it flung open and he came face to face with a cross bow and arrow that was tipped with some kind of purple liquid. It made him weary but was smirking as he saw the angry and tired Abel at the other end. "Go. To bed," he ground out at him before cocking it back further. The door was closed and Tibalt chuckled silently. He made his way down stairs and over to the couch he knew the other girl was on. He saw the sight of her sleeping form curled closer to the male planeswalker, her hand making soft circles in his hair, messing up the long locks from its holder. Tibalt leaned over the couch easily in his height and got closer to the sleeping girl's face. Once more, he was inspecting this human out, the first one he had attacked, thus it was unfinished business for him. It was then that with his strengthened hearing, he heard the sound of her heartbeat. At first he blinked. It wasn't normal…some beats took longer to sound but not quite did they skip.

He leaned back up when he realized that the male had woken and was staring at him with a glare. Tibalt smirked and backed away just going back up the stairs. On his way back to his room he felt several arrows pierce into his back and he slumped to the floor unconscious making Nissa blink. Abel stood there with the now empty crossbow. "And stay away from her." With this he slammed his door and went back in. Nissa stood and tossed Tibalt back into the room, uncaring how he had landed.


End file.
